Runaway
by A Stun Gun Lullaby
Summary: Todo el mundo estaba fuera y Jem estaba enfermo, la única persona haciéndole compañía es Sophie. -Quédate un rato, por favor.-murmuró aún con la mirada sobre su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa escondida en las comisuras de sus labios. OS .


**Disclaimer: M**eh, los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos son de Cassandra Clare y yo sólo los hago sufrir (?).

**Summary: T**odo el mundo estaba fuera y Jem estaba enfermo, la única persona haciéndole compañía es Sophie. **-**_**Q**uédate un rato, por favor.-murmuró aún con la mirada sobre su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa escondida en las comisuras de sus labios._

_**Nota: **_**B**ueno, acá vengo con mi primer OS (?) de Infernal Devices, la verdad es que ya lo tenía planeado desde que terminé el Clockworck Prince, pero por flojera y otras cosas no lo escribí hasta ayer que terminé de leer CoLS y me enteré de cosas que rompieron mi corazón (?), me puse de sentimental y salió esto. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

El repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia en el techo del Instituto le parecían a Sophie rocas en vez de agua y sentía que en cualquier momento el techo iba a colapsar; sabía que tenía que dejar de ser tan dramática pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco aterrada de estar sola en el Instituto, bueno, no completamente sola, también se encontraba Jem en el piso de arriba aunque eso tampoco le era muy útil sino que la ponía más ansiosa haciendo que la sangre subiera precipitadamente a sus mejillas. No sabía si estar con él era bueno o malo, quizá un poco de ambos, por una parte ella podría estar a su lado sin ser llamada por alguien que necesitara de sus servicios pues Will, Tessa, Charlotte, Henry y Jessamine habían salido a algún lugar tenebroso para luchar contra demonios mientras que los demás sirvientes habían tenido que ir a otros lugares que Charlotte les había encargado y hasta ahora no había ni rastro de ninguno de ellos. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para seguir con los deberes que le eran correspondientes y dejar de perder tanto tiempo en pensamientos triviales, pero cuando volvía a mirar el vestido de Jessamine que tenía que remendar, no podía evitar pensar en que sería colocarse de nuevo uno de aquellos hermosos vestidos que usaba antes y subir las escaleras para atender a Jem y ver la expresión que cruzaba por su rostro, tan rápido como se lo imaginaba, desaparecía, era claro que a pesar de todas las bonitas y costosas prendas que usara, nadie la miraría como alguna vez había deseado que la miraran, aquel hombre se había encargado de ello. El sonido de la tetera indicando que el agua estaba lista la sacó de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a apagar la estufa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que inconscientemente se habían derramado por su rostro. La tenue iluminación de las lámparas en los pasillos hacía que Sophie tuviera que subir con más precaución de la que tendría en el día. Una vez frente a la puerta de Jem inhaló audiblemente y giró la perilla abriendo lentamente, esperando no despertarlo hasta que le hubiera preparado su taza de té. Sin embargo él estaba despierto y cuando Sophie abrió, él sonrío dulcemente, ella estaba segura de que en algún momento sus piernas dejarían de responder. Le encantaba su manera de sonreír y la dulce voz que poseía; no se podía explicar cómo a pesar de tener veneno de demonio corriendo dentro de su sistema, Jem podía ser tan perfecto en muchos sentidos pero Sophie nunca llegaría a comprender por qué.

-Hola-le dijo él con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, aún así se podía ver que estaba débil a causa de su enfermedad, según Will y Charlotte, era mejor que reposará un par de días para que se recuperara por completo.

Ella simplemente hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Se dirigió a una mesita cerca de la chimenea dónde preparó el té, una vez listo, tomó el plato con la taza y se la entregó delicadamente a Jem.

-Si necesitas algo más, llámame, estaré abajo-dijo casi susurrando mientras terminaba de esponjar la almohada de Jem, la volvió a colocar en su lugar y entonces en algo que parecía irreal, él sostuvo su mano mientras clavaba la mirada en su rostro.

Sophie no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa y sintió un poco tonta de haberlo hecho tan obvio.

-Quédate un rato, por favor.-murmuró aún con la mirada sobre su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa escondida en las comisuras de sus labios.

Ella asintió con la cabeza clavada en el suelo, rehuyendo de su mirada. Cuando sintió que él la soltaba sintió como el aire volvía a sus pulmones. Tomó asiento en el cómodo sofá a lado de la cama y cruzó las manos, colocándolas en su regazo aún sintiendo un cosquilleo en la mano que Jem había tomado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente segura que podía mantenerse de pie se dirigió al baño personal del cazador de sombras que se había puesto tenso al momento de verla irse y cuando se dio cuenta que no era para salir de la habitación se relajó soltando un suspiro de alivio. No sabía la razón del por qué, quería que Sophie estuviera más tiempo con él, haciéndole compañía, pero se sentía bien que él pidiera estar más tiempo con ella. Al volver, llevaba una comprensa de agua fría, que le colocó gentilmente sobre la frente, Jem cerró los ojos disfrutando de la frescura que le provocaba y sonrío ligeramente; Sophie aún mantenía la mano en la frente del muchacho, lo único que impedía que ella sintiera el calor de su piel era el trapo que le ayudaría a Jem a que su temperatura bajara.

El muchacho se sentó, después abrió los ojos, mirando a la mujer que estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, su cabello estaba un poco enredado, sus mejillas más sonrojadas y sus ojos brillando, Jem lo adjudicó a la tenue luz de la habitación. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto un poco más pequeño.

-Eres hermosa-soltó sin pensarlo dos veces y acariciando con vehemencia su rostro, pasando por su cicatriz, sin hacerle el menor caso.

_¿Qué? No. Esto es un sueño ¡despierta! _, pensaba una y otra vez, sin saber realmente que hacer o que decir, ¿debía separarse? Ella no _quería _separarse, sin embargo era lo mejor ¿cierto? Debía de separarse e irse de la habitación para fingir que nada había sucedido, porque eso **no** podía estarle pasando, no a ella. Era imposible. Cuando se iba a alejar, él acunó su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, ella estaba atónita, parecía que su cuerpo no quería responder, miraba como la distancia entre ellos iba desapareciendo, hasta que podía sentir su respiración dulce sobre su rostro.

-Te amo tanto, desde que llegaste aquí no pude evitar caer enamorado de ti-le murmuró en voz ronca, entonces acortó la distancia entre ambos.

Los labios del chico sobre los de ella, le brindaron un calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo, enviando ligeros espasmos; por impulso, abrió sus labios ligeramente, moviéndose al mismo compás que a los del cazador de sombras, sus alientos se entre mezclaban y poco a poco subió una de sus manos hacia aquel cabello que a la luz de la vela parecía plateado, lo acarició, disfrutando la suavidad de éste; Jem acariciaba sus pómulos, pasaba sus pulgares por sus párpados cerrados y tiraba ligera y educadamente de su cabello. Se sentía feliz y su corazón parecía querer saltar de su pecho, él también le correspondía, nada podía ser peor.

-Tessa-suspiró entre besos.

Y Sophie de pronto se sintió completamente enferma, sintió las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos y parecía que un peso muerto había caído sobre su pecho. Se separó con brusquedad y Jem simplemente enarcó una ceja, preocupado. Sophie tocó su frente y entonces comprendió que estaba alucinando, su fiebre aún era muy fuerte y necesitaba un poco más de medicina para que bajara considerablemente. Y ese beso no había significado, seguramente al día siguiente él ignoraría que había besado a la chica, confundiéndola con Tessa. Se dirigió hacia el mueble dónde se encontraba la caja donde guardaba su medicina y le dio una dosis de ella, le sirvió otra taza de té. Ninguno medió palabra y ella rehuyó de su mirada todo el tiempo. Una vez que terminó de beber la infusión, le quito la taza de manera rápida al ver que él iba a tocar su mano de nuevo; tomó la bandeja con la tetera y las demás cosas y salió de la habitación, con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y con ganas de salir corriendo lejos de ahí.

* * *

_¿review? _


End file.
